A semantic network may, in part, refer to a group of entities and their relationships to one another. A social network is a particular type of semantic network that generally includes multiple individuals who are interconnected with one another through one or more relationships or other suitable types of connections. Social network analysis is a field of study in which social networks may be identified, visualized, and researched. In many cases, the social network may be modeled by a graph in which individuals are represented by nodes and their relationship with one another is represented by ties or edges.